evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashes 2 Ashes
This is about the comic book series from 2004. For the eighth episode of' ''Ash vs Evil Dead, see''' Ashes To Ashes. Army of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes is a four-issue comic book limited series published by Devil's Due Publishing'' & Dynamite Entertainment (later republished in a trade paperback) that serves as a follow-up to the events of ''Army of Darkness. The story also sees the return of Ash's possessed severed hand and the return of Evil Ash. Plot The story picks up where the third Evil Dead film left off, with the Deadite that shows up in the S-Mart being only a part of the mess that ensued when Ash mis-spoke the words to return to his own time. Ash has instead returned too early, arriving before the time in which he and Linda took that fateful trip to the cabin in the woods. With the help of The Wise Man who has come through time to help him, they both must ensure that the other Ash be taken into the time tunnel, as well as returning the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis to its birthplace so that it may be destroyed. Along the way, Evil Ash is resurrected in Egypt and builds another "Army of Darkness" to help him take over the world. In the end, the combined forces of Ash, Lord Arthur, Henry The Red and their soldiers defeat Evil Ash and his army once again. Alternate Covers A2A Ashes2A#1Alt21.jpg Ashes2Ashes#1BrucePhoto.jpg A2Ashes#1DeaditePhoto.jpg Ashes2Ashes1NecronomiconExMortis.jpg A2Ash#2Alternate1.1.jpg AoDA2A#2Alt2.jpg AoDAshes2AAshes#2MiniAshesPhoto.jpg ArmyofDA2A#2ArmySkeletonPhoto.jpg DynamiteA2A#3Alt1.jpg DynamiteAoDA2A#3Alt21.jpg ArmyOfDarknessA2A#4Alt1.jpg ArmyOfDarknessAshes2Ashes#4S-MartAlt.jpg DynamiteAshes2Ashes#4BruceAoDPhoto.jpg Trivia *At one point in the story, Ash and the Wise Man are shown a vision of the future from the book wherein which the forces of the evil dead rule the world. This sight of ruined buildings is a reference to the original ending of Army of Darkness in which Ash wakes up too far into the future. This can also be reflecting the future series to come, Army of Darkness: From The Ashes. *When Ash and the Wise Man arrive to the woods surrounding the Cabin, the Wise Man exclaims that something is coming "From Within The Woods". ''Within The Woods'' was the prototype film directed by Sam Raimi to show to the potential investors for what would become The Evil Dead. *When on the airplane, Ash claims to see something on the wing, an obvious reference to the The Twilight Zone story "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet". *In a demonstration of attention to detail, hanging over the door of the workshed is Freddy Krueger's glove, as it is in Evil Dead II. *In Issue #3, the Wise Man is stabbed in the back by Ash's Evil Hand, just like Annie Knowby in Evil Dead II. *A new Evil Ash is grown from Ash's Evil Hand, a concept that would later be used in the ''Ash vs Evil Dead'' episode ''Ashes To Ashes''. *This is the first of Dynamite Entertainment Army of Darkness comic. It was also the first Evil Dead related comic in 12 years since the release of Dark Horse's three issue Army of Darkness series in 1992. Quotes * Wise man: But what of Linda, trapped in the cabin? She who you've said holds the only cure to your ailment? That which thou calls "beaver fever"? * Ash: We're both good guys here. Other Ash: Good, bad... I'm the guy with both chainsaws! * Evil Ash: I'm back! Back once again to squash that goody goody Ash-hole once and for all. Next in the Army of Darkness series * Tales of Army of Darkness: A Dame, Deadites, and a Dimwit (Short Story) On Other Wikis * Army of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes #1, #2, #3, & #4 on the Dynamite Entertainment Wiki Category:Army of Darkness comics Category:Comic book limited series Category:Comics